


Babylon 6 Episode 2: The Telepath War

by Jameson9101322



Series: Babylon 5: Season 6 -- The Babylon 6 Fan Comic [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, fandcomic, tv and movie canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 74
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322
Summary: Episode 2 of the ongoing fancomic. The year is 2265. Lyta Alexander is called back from her search for a telepath homeworld to confront a conflict erupting on earth. President Sheridan discovers a secret related to the Drazi attack on Narn ambassador Ta'Lon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for episode 2! I'm so excited for this one :) I'm thrilled G'Kar is in it, he's so much fun to draw :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like designing these covers. I missed my calling as a classic movie poster designer X) lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now 2265. That's three years after the Fall of Centauri Prime for those not savvy to the dates. I don't blame you I have to look it up constantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the date wasn't enough, David Sheridan (2) is also our yardstick for time passing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have easily been two pages, but I didn't want Episode 2 to be twice the length as Episode 1. Turns out it almost made it that far anyway... yet another example of setting forward with a goal and getting a little over-involved. No problem. I can make it as long as I want b/c it's not going to print. More room for big pretty pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir really is the soul of this comic. It comes to life for me when he's on screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two sweethearts mean so well. The galaxy is in a much better place with them in charge... you know, if it wasn't for all the other stuff going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vir, if only you knew the half of it...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's got so much hope. I want to bake him cookies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted these two to have learned from their predecessors with their relationship. Ta'Lon has learned G'Kar's compassion which he brings with his own strong sense of loyalty. Vir is continuing Londo's perceptive thoughts while keeping that gentle center he was known for. 
> 
> Oh and Ta'Lon it seems your wrist is ringing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing Babylon5 you suffer from the fact that the show was made in the past. Wall-mounted video phones are such a pain in the ass to an artist (me) who is used to everyone having a personal screen in their pocket they can look at. I've done a tiny bit of world-bending to inch the universe toward floating holographic screens (that we see in Londo's throne room in In the Beginning) starting with Ta'Lon's wrist-screen-iphone-thingie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'Kar probably always got the Centauri news section in the newspaper but he rarely ever smiled at. Also lurking is very in character for G'Kar... made easier with a hood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art is actively improving as this chapter goes on. The Sheridan pages at the beginning were looking really rough. I hate to say it's because I don't care about them as much but I can't deny how much I love the Narn and the Centauri. They're my favorite characters just in general but they're also my favorite to draw.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to escape your nature, G'Kar. I don't think any prophet worth his salt thinks himself worthy of the role.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I made sure to introduce Zack by name b/c his face is a mere shell of what it should be. I do actually get better at him, though... I'll keep trying on John. All these handsome men are hard to get the details down on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Londo - Emperor Sassmaster. 
> 
> I'm sorry for this blatant pot-shot at the Centauri Trilogy, I promise to chill out on my general disdain after this. I know a lot of people like the books and they ARE still the canon extension, but I found them lacking in a lot of things and the Tower of Power is a good effigy for those things overall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senna is NOT one of the things I dislike about the books :) She is a similar character to the one from canon especially in her origins but even that's not exactly the same... for one she's a bit older than the Senna we meet in the books who is a preteen when Londo finds her. I've also made her blonde to distinguish her from the canon representation and to make her easily identifiable in the backs of these panels as she will be appearing in more than this one scene. I've grown to love her dearly and I hope you guys do too.
> 
> Also Senna's appearance in this comic is dedicated to Ibenholt who petitioned for her inclusion. A fabulous idea that then turned into a wonderful character.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love these personal moments. Even with those sad sunken eyes, it does my heart good to see him smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forget that spy on his shoulder. It's always there, even when you can't see it. And how awful is that?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get down to the meat and potatoes of episode 2... the actual telepath war. Did you expect a portion of it to happen on Mars?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lennier!  
> The leader of the telepath resistance is the same guy from the show, although in the show he was just Telepath#. If you know why I named him Nabeh Loffler you get a gold star.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyta's so mad she's breaking model. Good thing G'Kar's here to dispense wisdom and look /fabulous/ while doing it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mars Rebellion lives again! Or did it ever really die? 
> 
> Either way... more non-telepaths for the Telepath War!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who in the audience recognizes the name "Shu'Toth?" Holler if you do!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the impression Shus hasn't had a lot of fun in his childhood...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it rains, it pours, but sheridan isn't going to let unethical practices go.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on to the main event!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Look who's here!!! 
> 
> Fun behind the scenes information, the secret weapon is bowing with her left hand on her heart b/c originally I made a mistake and had Bester snapping with his left hand, which everyone knows is actually paralyzed. Oops. Fixed now, though.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... sorry G'Kar


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, Zack. G'Kar is so upset to sent Lyta on alone... if only Narns had telepathy, huh?
> 
> A wallpaper sized version of that top shot can be found over here... https://www.deviantart.com/jameson9101322/art/Babylon5-Gkarlyta-B6-681204418


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's handy to have a human superweapon on your side!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna casually plant some bombs, nbd....
> 
> wait! Lyta! I said CASUALLY plant some bombs!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY hope the action on this page makes sense. It probably needed to be two pages but as you can see by the final count, this episode sort of ballooned, so I really hope this condensed version is still successful.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack!! Nooooooooooooooooo!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who the secret weapon was?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue the Mission Impossible music...


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disregard that slightly open hand on Bester, I'll come through and fix it later I promise.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on the upload here, I was fixing Bester's left hand... and by fixing I mean breaking it b/c I totally forgot it was paralyzed when I originally uploaded this thing.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to emphasize that the telepath army is saving as many telepaths in this training facility as possible, because they are liberators not terrorists.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, sorry for the sporadic posting schedule. I'm going through a pretty stressful time right now. Prayers if you pray and well wishes if you don't are very much appreciated.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lennier


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys ready for this?


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the battle begins!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, Lyta. Happy Hunting!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the mindscape.... in true JMS fashion it's got random people hovering in the dark at different angles.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Talia, you've been through hell.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all expect Jason Ironheart to be here?


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit crazy with all the sparkles and tried to keep the frames really surreal and dreamy while we were in the mental brainscape.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He warned you, Lyta.
> 
> Poor Poor Talia


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strong mind uncontrolled is a bomb of its own


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> complicated is putting it mildly, you're containing a devastating explosion with nothing but your mind AND still attempting subterfuge


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never get tired of blood tears, Im sorry. It's the peak of my non-existent metal


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.......


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that tackle was one I was looking forward to since page 1 of this issue.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And two more giants leave the playground...


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the radio if it wasn't clear


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how the PMC came to be


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is???


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for, Vir, you may just get it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of those situations in which time is bendable b/c of hyperspace transportation. I don't have an exact figure for how fast comparatively time flows in and out of a jump gate... we'll stick with JMS's philosophy that hyperspace moves at the speed of plot


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this, friends, is how I get around Lennier "dying" in the Telepath war.   
> In canon he has an honorable death fighting for the oppressed in the Telepath War, but for the purpose of my comic AU I have... other things to do with him... so he's listed as dead in the official records but off the RADAR irlz


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was never supposed to get to 64 pages... but since I was over my goal by 14 pages already I thought "What the heck, big picture of my fav narns"  
> There's one more scene so stick with me a little bit longer on this episode.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile... on Centauri Prime


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gig is up!


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that shit eating grin. Durla, you bastard.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone might have a crush


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes... someone definitely has a crush


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click to answer? Or click to hang up???


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor guy


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a viewscreen and not a window, but roll with me here... it's future tech... and I really wanted their hands to "touch"


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for another episode. Flip the page for the back cover, but thanks everyone for reading along.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Episode 2. Episode 3 is almost finished, but I'm only one girl and creating this takes time... so there's been a bit of a hiatus during 2019. I'm stick picking away at it, though, and i'll start uploading it as soon as I get the last 20 pages or so finished. It's gonna be another longer one. i don't think i'll be back to 50 pages a comic for a while -_- there's just too much story to tell.


End file.
